Chucky Atkins
Kenneth Lavon "Chucky" Atkins (born August 14, 1974 in Orlando, Florida) is an American professional Basketball player, currently with the Denver Nuggets in the NBA. Basketball career Atkins was undrafted following a college career at the University of South Florida, taking his game to Europe where he played for Cibona Zagreb in Croatia from 1997-1999. Prior to that, in 1996-97, he played in the now defunct LaCrosse Bobcats in the CBA. Atkins began his NBA career in 1999 with the Orlando Magic, with immediate impact (all games played, averaging 9 points and four Assist (basketball) per game). He then played for the Detroit Pistons (being included in a July 2000 deal which brought Grant Hill to Orlando) and Boston Celtics (being traded midway through 2003-04 for Mike James, thus not appearing in the 2004 NBA Finals). In 2004, Atkins was traded in a multi-player deal which sent Gary Payton to Boston and Atkins to the Los Angeles Lakers. During 2004-05, he registered career-highs in points (14 ppg) and minutes (35), playing and starting in all 82 Regular season contests. He was traded along with Caron Butler to the Washington Wizards in exchange for Kwame Brown and Laron Profit in the 2005 offseason. As Atkins appeared sparingly throughout the season, the Wizards bought out the remainder of his contract on January 18, 2006. Atkins had voiced displeasure with the amount of playing he was receiving, and he and the team both felt a change of scenery was needed. On January 23, 2006 he signed as a free agent with the Memphis Grizzlies, replacing the injured Damon Stoudamire. Atkins averaged in double figures through his 1/2 season stint in Tennessee. Atkins signed as a Free agent on July 2007 with the Denver Nuggets. A Hernia injury plagued him throughout most of the year, and he failed to have a significant impact in 2007-08. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 82 || 0 || 19.8 || .424 || .350 || .729 || 1.5 || 3.7 || .6 || .0 || 9.5 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 81 || 75 || 29.2 || .399 || .357 || .692 || 2.1 || 4.1 || .8 || .1 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 79 || 62 || 28.9 || .466 || .411 || .692 || 2.0 || 3.3 || .9 || .1 || 12.1 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 65 || 7 || 21.5 || .361 || .355 || .816 || 1.5 || 2.7 || .4 || .1 || 7.1 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 40 || 0 || 18.8 || .374 || .323 || .721 || 1.2 || 2.4 || .5 || .0 || 6.2 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 24 || 24 || 33.0 || .418 || .351 || .778 || 1.9 || 5.3 || 1.1 || .0 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Los Angeles Lakers | 82 || 82 || 35.4 || .426 || .387 || .803 || 2.4 || 4.4 || .9 || .0 || 13.6 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Washington Wizards | 28 || 2 || 19.7 || .379 || .359 || .710 || 1.6 || 2.5 || .5 || .0 || 6.7 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Memphis Grizzlies | 43 || 39 || 27.0 || .401 || .352 || .811 || 1.7 || 3.0 || .7 || .1 || 11.4 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Memphis Grizzlies | 75 || 23 || 27.5 || .434 || .379 || .810 || 1.9 || 4.6 || .7 || .1 || 13.2 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 24 || 0 || 14.7 || .344 || .316 || .444 || 1.3 || 2.0 || .4 || .0 || 4.7 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 623 || 314 || 26.1 || .415 || .368 || .766 || 1.8 || 3.6 || .7 || .0 || 10.6 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 10 || 10 || 29.4 || .364 || .359 || .765 || 2.4 || 3.4 || .6 || .1 || 11.3 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 17 || 3 || 18.4 || .352 || .367 || .808 || 1.2 || 1.5 || 1.0 || .0 || 6.1 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 4 || 4 || 33.3 || .436 || .300 || .895 || 3.5 || 3.8 || .8 || .0 || 13.5 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Memphis Grizzlies | 4 || 4 || 25.8 || .405 || .364 || .625 || .8 || 3.0 || .5 || .0 || 9.8 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 1 || 0 || 3.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || 1.0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 36 || 21 || 23.5 || .374 || .355 || .800 || 1.7 || 2.4 || .8 || .0 || 8.6 External links *Stats at DatabaseBasketball * * {DEFAULTSORT:Atkins, Chucky}} Category:2004 players Category:2005 players